Innocent
by Carbon Insolence
Summary: Albus Potter is a completely innocent, genuinely good, gay Gryffindor. At least that's what people think. No one would ever suspect him of doing most of the things he does. Scorpius Malfoy is a hot Slytherin from completely the other end of the spectrum. Welcome to sixth year, the year that everything changes and Albus Potter goes off every single rail he's ever been attached to.
1. Chapter One

_**Authors Note:**__** So this is my new story! I hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**Warnings:**__** This has a lot of smut in it, it's obviously slash, and it is very, very M Rated.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Harry Potter. Surprised?**_

Chapter One

If you asked anyone about Albus Severus Potter, the middle child of the national treasure that is Harry Potter, they would say that he was a very good boy. They would say he was the type of boy that got more than exceptional grades at school and that teachers couldn't help but adore him. He was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's model student. They would say he was popular, not because he was Harry Potter son, but because he was just so kind. He didn't hang out with bad people. He hung out with good kids just like him. They would say that he was quiet and reserved thus attracting the attention of the shyer girls. They just loved him. He was attractive in a cute kind of way and wouldn't judge on looks but personality, he was just that sweet. Most of all, they would say he was innocent; he was innocent in his actions, barley ever going further than a kiss on the cheek with any girl that he went out with; he was innocent in his looks, being slim, only average height and very cute; and he was innocent in his age. He was one of the younger ones in the year having turned sixteen at the beginning of this summer holiday.

His parents had raised him well. Albus Potter was as good a son as anyone could wish for.

Well… that's what people thought.

Right now however, Albus Potter was lying naked on his bed with his hands tied above his head and his legs rapped around some blond guys hips as he was pounded into. The blond guy slapped him and the sound of a crack filled the room. Albus moaned his eyes rolling back.

'You like that don't you?' The blond guy said nastily as he thrust into Albus making him sob at the pleasure of it all. 'You like me hurting you don't you bitch?'

'Oh y-yes,' Albus panted and he screamed as the blond guy (he couldn't remember his name) hit the spot inside him that made him want to black out. 'Oh f-fuck,' he moaned. 'Harder.'

The blond guy grabbed his neck making him choke and pounded into him hard. He would have bruises and he couldn't breathe properly but he was too hard and too horny to even care. He liked the abuse. He liked the pain. He liked the burning sensation that he got when he was thrust into without preparation. He liked the feeling of being completely dominated and choked and slapped and used. He liked the feeling of complete helplessness. He liked being somebodies slut.

'Tell me what you want you little whore,' the blond guy growled biting Albus's shoulder and slapping his arse making it red raw.

'I- I want- oh fuck yes,' Albus keened as the blond guy did something amazing with his fingers. 'Pull my hair, slap me, hurt me.'

The blond guy reached behind Albus and his head snapped back as he tugged at his hair.

'Oh my god. F-fuck,' Albus howled and the blond guy slapped him around the face and tugged on his cock so hard it hurt.

Then the sound of a mobile phone filled the room.

So he's a muggle, Albus thought.

'Hello,' the blond guy said with a very normal voice. He didn't stop pounding into Albus; he just went a little slower and Albus lay back withering and biting his lip to keep back the moans in a way that the blond guy thought was very sexy.

'Melissa, hey sweetheart,' the blond guy said tearing his eyes away from Albus's lips which were just perfect. They were very red and slightly swollen. 'Sorry what was that love… no just bad reception… your place… in half an hour? Sure… sure I'll be there… I love you too… yes baby I love you so much… see you honey.'

He hung up. Albus groaned in disappointment as the guy pulled his cock out of his arse.

'I don't have time for that you little whore,' he said and shoved his cock into Albus's mouth. He took it all without complaint. 'Suck.'

And Albus sucked. About thirty seconds later hot cum started pouring out of the blond guys cock. Albus swallowed what he could but the blond guy purposely shot most of it on his face and down his neck. He licked what he could (which wasn't really very much) off his lips while making direct eye contact with the blond guy.

The guy untied his hands and nodded towards Albus's still hard cock. 'You'll have to take care of that yourself. I've got to meet my girlfriend.'

'That's okay,' Albus said. He wiped his fingers through the cum that was on his face and started licking it greedily off his hands. The blond guy watched avidly for a second but then he remembered that he had somewhere to be.

Albus smiled sweetly at him when he was nearly dressed.

The smile had made him look younger than he already looked. 'How old are you kid?' the blond guy asked buttoning up his trousers.

'I turned sixteen three weeks ago,' Albus said biting his lip.

'You look younger. Least you're legal,' the blond guy said, his eyes fixated on Albus's lip biting.

Albus noticed this and licked his lips again.

'That's an odd looking dildo you have there,' the blond guy said looking away nodding towards Albus's wand.

Albus blushed.

'I wonder if your parents know you're such a slut,' the guy winked. 'I'll let myself out.'

'Okay,' Albus said.

The blond guy left leaving a still naked, still hard and still covered in cum, Albus on the bed. He looked down at his hard cock and sighed before rapping his right hand around his it and shoving the middle finger on his left hand up his arse.

()

Albus was showered and dressed when his parents got home.

'Albus,' his Mom called from downstairs. 'Are you home?'

'Yes mum,' Albus called back from his room checking in the mirror to make sure that he didn't look like he had just been fucked. 'Do you need anything?'

'Come and help pack away some shopping darling,' his Mom called back. 'I don't want your father touching any of the bottles. We all know what happened last time.'

There were sounds of his father protesting from the kitchen and his mother laughing.

After Albus had finished he found his parents in the living room with his Grandma.

'Hey Granny,' he said and reached out for a hug.

'Oh my favourite grandson,' she said smiling as she squeezed him tight and ruffled his hair. 'Just don't tell the others I said that.'

Albus smiled at her. 'I won't granny. Would you like some tea?'

His grandma smiled back at him. 'So polite,' she said to his mother who nodded. 'But no thanks darling, you're Fathers beaten you too it.'

Albus sat cross legged in the chair opposite his grandma and parents after giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and listened, contributing to the conversation when he was expected.

'So Albus,' his Grandma said. 'Have you decided what you're doing for N.E.W.T's my darling?'

Albus considered this. 'It all really depends what I'm allowed to do with my results.'

'Nonsense,' his Grandma said waving him down. 'You're set to get all outstanding's; you'll be allowed to do what you want.'

Albus blushed.

'Don't be so modest,' His mother said smiling at him and his father nodded.

'Then I guess,' Albus said thinking about it for a second. 'Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms, DADA, Ancient Runes and Arithmacy.'

'That's a good choice,' his Father said. 'You'll be able to do almost anything with those subjects.'

'It's what Hermione did,' his grandma said. 'You can't possibly go wrong.

'Where's James and Lily,' his Mother said suddenly remembering that she had children besides Albus.

'James is seeing Ashleigh and Lily's shopping with Alice,' Albus said.

'Does Lily have enough money for that?' his Mother asked looking concerned.

'I gave her mine,' Albus said. 'She'll be fine.'

The three adults smiled at him like he was an angel sent from heaven.

'You dear sweet boy,' his grandma said. 'Remind me to pay you back for that.'

'Oh, you really don't have to,' Albus said blushing again.

'It would be a pleasure,' she said smiling adoringly at him. 'You deserve it; you're such a good, hardworking, helpful boy.'

()

The next day Albus had lunch with Rose Weasley and Gemma Thomas.

'Apparently James came home drunk with Ashleigh last night,' Rose said looking at Albus obviously wanting any information he had.

'Who told you that?' Albus asked tactfully with downcast eyes.

Rose frowned at him. 'Lily. So don't try and spare that idiot brother of yours his fair share of embarrassment.'

Albus laughed. 'You got me,' he said. 'And yes he did.'

Gemma laughed and snorted into her tea. 'I bet your parents hit the roof.'

'It was mainly Mum,' Albus said allowing himself a smile as he poured sugar into his coffee. 'Dad tried to calm her down.'

'Is he grounded?' Rose asked a bit to eagerly.

'For the rest of summer,' Albus confirmed as he stirred his drink.

'You know I always wondered how you could have such a screw up for a brother and be so perfect Al,' Rose said teasingly.

Albus blushed and shifted in his seat. He wondered what Rose and Gemma would think if they knew he spent a large amount of his time getting fucked and deep throating. 'James isn't that bad. He got decent results for O.W.L's and is set to get five okay N.E.W.T's. Plus there's his Quidditch.'

'But he can't shine a candle on you,' Rose said. 'You're Mr Perfect.'

At that moment the blond guy from the day before entered the café with another guy.

Gemma nodded towards them. 'Now they look like they've killed people.'

Albus blushed and shrank into his seat as the blond guy whispered something to his friend and they both looked at him smirking.

He suddenly felt all hot as he remembered how he had begged.

'Why are they looking at you,' Rose said curiously.

The blond guy motioned for him to come over.

'More importantly why do they want you to go over there?' Gemma said staring at Albus.

'I don't know,' Albus said quickly leaping out of his chair. 'Let me go and find out.'

Then he dashed over to the other side of the café before the two guys could come over to his side, ignoring Rose and Gemma's protests.

'This is the kid I was telling you about,' the blond guy said when Albus got to them. 'The little slut. Remember what I did last night?' He asked Albus.

Albus felt a tingling in his crotch as he remembered. 'Yes I remember,' he said.

'This is my friend,' the blond guy said motioning to a tall brunette next to him. 'He's very interested in you.'

'Hello,' Albus smiled innocently at him.

'Are you sure he's legal?' The new guy asked. 'He doesn't look it.'

'He says he's just turned sixteen,' the blond guy said.

Albus nodded.

The brunette looked sceptical. 'He just looks too innocent.'

Albus took the way that they were talking like he wasn't there as a sign that they thought of him as an object. He didn't mind. In truth it excited him.

'He does doesn't he,' the blond guy said smirking. 'But you haven't heard him beg.'

Albus blushed and smiled embarrassed at the ground.

'When are you next available?' the blond guy asked.

Albus thought for a moment. 'Tonight,' he said.

He, his parents, James and Lily were meant to be going to the burrow but he could get out of it by saying he was ill. No one would doubt that he was telling the truth.

'Right,' the blond guy said. 'Then my friend here will be joining us.'

When Albus got back to his table he was slightly flushed and definitely on the verge of becoming very aroused.

'What did they want?' Rose asked.

'They were a couple of years above us in that muggle primary school we went to,' Albus lied. 'They wanted to say hello.'

And no one doubted him for a second because he was Albus Potter – a very good boy, who was definitely a straight innocent virgin who wouldn't even think about getting involved in any gay threesomes.

_**Authors Note:**__** I would love any feedback that you happen to have. The next chapter will be coming very soon.**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**Authors Note:**__** And the next chapter I here. Yay! I really enjoy writing this so expect a lot more from me. A couple of you mentioned Scorpius. He'll be in the next chapter. **_

Chapter Two

Albus Potter was going to hell. He was sure of it, but quite frankly he didn't care. He really didn't care. If a gay threesome was going to bring him eternal damnation, so be it because right now at that moment he felt as though he was in heaven.

Albus was screaming in pleasure. He was sandwiched between the blond guy and his friend and he had never felt so full or so aroused in his life. Both the cocks that were pounding him were giving his prostate hard jabs and he loved it. He withered in pleasure holding back his orgasm as he was administered the perfect amount of pleasure and pain. The blond guy was biting and sucking at his neck, most likely leaving more marks than Albus would be able to cover up afterwards but Albus didn't stop it because he wasn't thinking straight. He couldn't think straight. His brain had literally turned to mush and all he could think about was the rawness and the roughness of it all.

And then he was coming. He completely let go and howled and yelled curses. He had never felt so good in his life. And then for some reason the blond guy and his friend were pulling out of him and he couldn't understand why. It was so good. Why stop now? Why pull out in the middle of his orgasm?

And then he realised that his parents and siblings were at the door.

The blond guy and his friend were pushing past them and running down the stairs. His family let them because they were just so shocked. There was a silence.

'Oh my god,' said Lily.

'Lily and James go to your rooms,' His Father ordered. 'Albus, have a shower and come down stairs. We need to talk.'

Albus realised that his mother was crying. His father put his arm around her and led her downstairs.

He felt numb. His world had just shattered around him. He held his head in his hands. This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't what he had planned. This all had to be a bad dream.

He crossed the hall to the bathroom and stepped into the shower letting the water sooth his skin then he stepped out and pulled on his clothes before going downstairs into the kitchen. He was too embarrassed to even look at his parents as he sat down on one of the free kitchen stools wincing slightly as his butt hit the seat. He couldn't do this. He couldn't face them.

When he looked up they were looking at him in disgust. He realised that his father's eyes were roaming over the hickies on his neck and decided that he wanted to die.

His mother broke the tense silence. 'We thought you were a good boy.'

That was the worst thing she could have said. Albus looked down at his lap. He knew what she was going to say - he had betrayed their trust.

'Everyone used to praise us,' his mother said looking at him with tear filled eyes. She took a breath steadying her voice. 'They used to say that they wished their children were more like you, but I guess that they didn't know you were just a common whore.'

Albus looked up in shock at his parents. He looked for any sign that his father didn't agree but his hope was dashed when he saw him nodding.

'Why?'

It was a simple question Albus thought. Why? Why did he beg random strangers to fuck him into the ground? Why?

'I don't know,' Albus said his voice breaking. He held his breath trying to keep tears back. 'I'm so sorry.'

Mother looked at him shaking her head. 'I'm ashamed to call you my son, so I'm not going to.'

'Please,' Albus begged. 'Mummy I'm-'

'I am not your mother,' she whispered. She was too angry to shout. 'And you are not my son.'

'Mummy!' Albus cried. 'I'm sorry-'

'I've got to hand it to you though, Albus,' His mother said wiping her eyes. 'You really know how to hood wink people. I thought you were still a kind innocent little boy and then I walked in on that and I saw the side of you that you've gone to such an extent to hide from us.'

Albus was crying. He didn't know what to say.

'And you were so sweet with your sister,' she continued. 'You tricked us.'

'No!' Albus pleaded. 'I love you. I love you all. It was never an act. I just- I just-'

'THEN WHY?'

Albus jumped at his mother's outburst. He choked slightly on his own tears before managing, 'I don't know.'

'Your father and I have agreed that you need to leave,' his mother said curtly.

Albus looked up in shock.

'What?'

'Go and pack your things,' she said. 'Make sure you have your Hogwarts stuff.'

'No… no please,' Albus begged. 'Dad… Daddy?' Albus looked desperately at his father.

'This must have been going on for a while,' his father said shaking his head. 'It must have… but you're only just over the age of consent.'

Albus looked away. He knew what his father meant and he was right. Albus had been having sex when he was under the age of consent. He couldn't deny it. It was obvious from what his parents had seen that it had been a long time since Albus was a virgin.

His father looked away from him taking his silence as confirmation. 'Why would you choose to degrade yourself like that? We all know what those men thought of you. You made yourself an object to them. Is it…' his father looked away embarrassed. '… Is it for pleasure?'

Albus turned red in shame because his father had hit the nail on the head and there was no way he could deny it.

His father knew he was right and looked away disgusted. 'You need to go Albus. I can't have you stay here with your brother and sister around. Not with your type of poison.'

Albus stared wide eyed at his father. 'Please daddy…'

'Don't daddy him,' his mother snapped. 'We don't know how many other men you've called that. You've made that word dirty.'

Albus let out a sob at that comment. He stared at his parents for a second. They were all blurry because of the tears that were running down his face.

'You make me sick Albus,' his mother said venomously. 'God, how could I not have noticed earlier? You even look like a whore. How did I not notice my sweet little boy had turned into a slut?'

Those words made something drop in Albus's stomach. He stood up shakily and stumbled to his room where he chucked his stuff into his trunk in a daze.

'You want a weightlessness charm for that mate?' said a voice.

He turned around. James and Lily were standing at his door. His cheeks went red and he turned away so he could pretend they weren't there.

Then he felt someone hugging him. It was Lily. 'Regardless of what just happened, you're the best older brother I could have.'

Then she handed him some money. 'I'm sorry Al,' she said. 'That's all I have left of what you gave me when I went shopping with Alice.'

Al looked at what was in his hand. A galleon and a couple of sickles.

'Thanks Lil's,' he said genuinely.

'I'd give you money,' James said. 'But my allowance's been taken away.'

'Owl us when you find somewhere to stay,' Lily said through tears. 'We still love you.'

Then they left the room and Albus was alone again, left to ponder over how James hadn't been as good at keeping the disgust and shock out of his eyes as Lily.

When Albus had dragged his now weightless trunk down the stairs he found his parents waiting for him at the front door.

'Where will you go?' His mother asked primly.

'I- I have no idea,' Albus said. 'I don't have much money so-'

His father interrupted him. 'That isn't really our problem anymore.'

'Anyway,' his mother said. 'Someone like you should be able to find plenty of ways to make money.'

Albus flinched at that. She couldn't be serious could she?

His father opened the door and refused to watch as Albus walked out without another word.

He managed to make it two blocks before he sunk down onto his trunk and started sobbing.

()

When Albus was done crying he realised that he had to decide where he was going pretty quickly. He looked at his watch. Four o'clock. He trudged down the street as it started to rain. He couldn't go to any of his cousins house's because the first thing his aunts and uncles would want to know was why he was kicked out, and then they would take his parents side. He couldn't go to Gemma's house because again he would have to explain what had happened. He couldn't go to Teddy's and Vic's house because although he knew that Teddy would be fine with what had happened and let him stay, Albus didn't want to open up any rifts between Teddy and his father.

The Leaky Caldron.

He could go there. It wasn't that far away from Grimmauld place so he trudged there dragging his trunk behind him. When he got to the entrance he pushed open the door and was about to ask for one of the cheapest rooms they had when he remembered that Professor Longbottom's wife was the barmaid. He froze for a second and then made a dash for the door opposite the one that he entered through which lead to Diagon Alley.

He had absolutely no idea where to go. He walked half-heartedly down the street wondering whether he was actually going to have to sleep on the street when he noticed a bright cosy looking pub. He read the sign: The Green Dragon.

It looked warm. It was somewhere he could go to think. He pushed open the door and was met by a low rumble of conversation and warmth. He grabbed a table by the fire and tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. He picked up the menu and started reading it to make it seem like he was going to order something when realistically he knew that he was way too poor.

He laughed bitterly under his breath at the unexpected turn that his life had taken. This morning he was a relatively happy kid but closeted kid with a… a secret and now he was a homeless, poor, hungry, unhappy, gay kid with a family that basically hated him.

'You okay kid?'

Albus snapped out of his day dream and looked up at curvy, motherly looking women with a lot of cleavage.

'Pardon?' Albus asked.

'Are you okay,' the women repeated.

'I'm fine,' Albus squeaked.

'Bullshit,' she said and Albus blinked at her bluntness.

She pulled out the chair opposite him, sat down and proceeded to stared at him hard. 'You've been sitting here for an hour and you haven't tried to order anything once.'

'An hour?' Albus hadn't realised he'd been sitting in the same place for so long.

'What's the matter?' The woman asked. 'Boy issues?'

'What?' Albus blinked. 'How could you tell-'

The woman laughed cutting him off. 'How could I tell you were gay? Honey you are far too cute and quite frankly girlish to be straight.'

Albus blushed.

'I mean just look at you,' the women chortled. 'What with your figure and all you're just cute, gay, innocence standing up.'

Albus bowed his head embarrassed. 'Not exactly.'

The women smiled sadly at him. 'The names Daphne. Daphne Greengrass. How's about you tell me what's wrong.'

She thrust her hand out and Albus shook it. He decided that he liked Daphne and he found himself pouring out his story to her. She didn't speak until he finished and she didn't make any faces of disgust.

'Well,' she said sighing. 'It looks like you've got yourself in a bit of a pickle.'

Albus nodded slightly blushing.

Then she stood up. 'Come on; let's get that trunk of yours upstairs.'

Albus blinked and Daphne laughed. 'Well you didn't think I was going to listen to all of that and then let you sleep on the streets now did you?'

Albus gaped at her. 'Thank you,' he gushed. 'Thank you so much.'

'I didn't catch your name,' Daphne said.

'Oh,' Albus blushed even more. 'Albus. Albus Potter.'

Albus knew she would know his name. He may be the least well know Potter due to the fact that the press could never find any dirt on him so his name usually stayed out of the papers, but he was still mentioned in passing. People knew who he was.

Daphne raised her eyebrows in recognition. 'Figures,' she said smiling playfully. 'It's always the quiet ones.'

_**Authors Note:**__** Once again I would love your feedback.**_


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

'I like it,' Albus declared. 'It's cosy.'

Albus meant it. The room was a little odd. The dimensions weren't exactly right: the ceiling slopped downwards slightly and the room was more than a trapezium than a square, but it was bright and warm and comfy. Albus found himself staring at the bed wondering how soft it was. He just wanted to fall into it.

'If by cosy you mean small then you're absolutly right,' Daphne said. 'I could move somewhere big if I wanted to, the bar's doing okay, but I just like it here too much.'

Albus nodded understanding and Daphne smiled at him. 'Right,' she said clapping her hands together. 'Put your stuff down and I'll show you the bathroom.'

She led him across the hallway to the door opposite his room. 'I'll be in here at about seven thirty tomorrow, so either go in after or make sure your out on time.'

'I'll go in after,' Albus said.

'Thought you might want to sleep a little later,' Daphne said smiling.

Albus grinned a little. 'Is there anything I can do for you?' he asked.

'You don't have to do anything,' she said. 'To be honest I'd just like your company.'

'I could help in the bar?' Albus pressed her. 'I don't want to just stay here for free.'

Daphne pondered for a moment. 'I could use the help,' she concluded.

Albus grinned. 'Great.'

Daphne reached out and ruffled his hair and he laughed a little. 'Go to bed,' she said. 'You must be exhausted.'

Albus nodded and went back to his room. He smiled at how motherly Daphne was but then felt a pang when he realised that was exactly how his mother had once treated him back before any of this had happened. That was when the tears started. He covered his mouth so Daphne couldn't here him sobbing.

_She's right;_ he thought thinking of what his mother had said to him that morning and he bowed his head. _What's wrong with me?_

()

All was quiet in the Malfoy residence. Astoria Malfoy (nee Greengrass) was humming to herself while stirring something in a pan for dinner and Draco Malfoy was working on a very important report for work. He was completely absorbed in it and getting some serious work done. If he continued like this he would get it done early and –

'SHE'S TAKEN IT.'

Draco literally jumped out of his skin.

'THAT STUPID BITCH'S TAKEN IT.'

'Language Scorpius,' Astoria called from the kitchen and Draco sighed. He wasn't going to get any work done now, his son had successfully interrupted him so he wondered into the kitchen.

'Hey honey,' his wife said kissing him briefly on the lips and then she smirked. 'How long will it be till he threats to kill her do you think?'

'Ten seco-'

'I'M GOING TO KILL HER,' Scorpius yelled storming into the kitchen.

'She's your girlfriend honey,' Astoria said hiding her smile. 'That would be domestic violence and a one way ticket to Azkaban.'

'You try dealing with her,' Scorpius muttered.

'What's she taken now?' Astoria asked.

'My leather jacket,' he said still visibly fuming.

'Then go and get it back,' she said reasonably.

'What?' Scorpius snapped. 'I can't just go and get it back. It'll be lost to girl world by now. She have personalised it. Abby will have turned it pink. God Mum, you don't understand anything.'

Then he flounced to the fridge, opened it and started drinking the milk straight form the carton.

'Forgive me for asking son,' Draco interrupted. 'But why don't you just dump her?'

Scorpius looked at him like he was crazy. 'Because she's hot.'

Astoria rolled her eyes and Draco shook his head. 'You can't just go out with someone because they're hot.'

'Yeah, whatever Dad,' Scorpius dismissed Draco's comment without a second thought. 'But that was a twenty galleon jacket. Why? Her cat pissed on the first one and now she's got her mitts on the second.'

He sighed.

'Maybe it's Merlin's way of telling you something,' Astoria said moving her pan to the kitchen table. 'Twenty galleons is a ridiculous amount to spend on a leather jacket.'

He chose to ignore this comment.

'Oh mum,' Scorpius said seeing the pan. 'I forgot to tell you, I'm not staying for dinner.'

'What?' Astoria sighed. 'I made enough for three.'

'I'll have his,' Draco said hopefully.

'Whatever,' Scorpius said shrugging. 'Me and Abby are having escargot for dinner.'

'Do you know what escargot is?' Draco asked curiously.

'Nope but I bet it's tasty,' Scorpius said grabbing a handful of flu powder. 'See you guys.'

When he had disappeared Draco turned to his wife. 'Do you think we should have told him escargots are snails?'

Astoria considered this for a moment. 'Nah, it's all a learning experience for him, right?'

()

'Those are snails.'

Abby Shepard looked sharply at her boyfriend. 'Obviously.'

'I thought we were having escargot,' Scorpius said looking warily at the plate of snails like they were going to come back to life.

'Escargot is the posh name for snails,' Abby said like it was a crime Scorpius didn't know.

'I am not eating snails,' Scorpius growled in a low voice.

Abby leaned forwards. 'You will eat them or no sex for you.'

Scorpius's mouth dropped open. 'You can't do that.'

'I can,' she said leaning back in her chair again after popping a snail in her mouth. Scorpius grimaced. 'My body is a temple but you can only worship it when I decide to let you.'

'Fine,' Scorpius snapped and picked up a snail. 'What do I-'

'You just suck it out of the shell,' Abby said in a board voice.

Scorpius followed her instructions, choked and spat the snail into a napkin.

'I am NOT eating that,' he said loudly.

Most of the restaurant (which was filled with middle age posh people) turned to look at him.

'Oh for Merlin's sake Scorpius,' Abby snapped. 'Don't make a scene.'

'I'm not,' Scorpius said reaching for his water ignoring the people staring at him. 'That's fucking disgusting.'

'Language,' Abby snapped. 'Behave yourself.'

'I am behaving,' Scorpius protested.

'No you are not,' Abby whispered furiously. 'You haven't been all day. You can't just turn up dressed like that to go to a posh restaurant.'

Scorpius looked down at what he was wearing. 'Well it would look better if I had my leather jacket to go with it _don't you think?_'

He looked back up to see that tears were filling Abby's eyes. He panicked slightly. He didn't want to deal with a crying girl. 'Oh, Merlin Abby I didn't know that it meant that much to you,' he lied.

'Is it too much to ask Scorpius?' she said.

'Pardon?'

'All I want is a nice caring boyfriend who takes me to dinner with him in a nice suit and buys me flowers and expensive presents,' she said wiping a tear (which Scorpius thought was mostly just for show) from her eyes. 'You don't seem to be able to do that. You drink and smoke with those Slytherin friends of yours and you don't have enough time for me.'

Scorpius refrained from rolling his eyes, knowing that once he had dealt with this, the make-up sex would be awesome. 'I'm sorry honey,' he said. 'I'll try harder next time. I promise.'

'I don't believe you,' Abby said.

'I will sweetheart,' he answered. 'I'll get you that necklace you spotted the other day.

Abby brightened considerably at this offer. 'Oh, that's okay then. It's just that sometimes I think you think of me as a trophy girlfriend that you can just parade in front of your friends.'

Scorpius tried to keep his face straight. Of course she was right. She was hot and being a sixteen year old male from Slytherin, that was basically all that mattered.

'I love you,' he said softly leaning forwards to peck her on the mouth. 'Don't you ever think otherwise.'

She smiled at him.

'Tell you what,' he said. 'Next week my mom's going to one of her cousin's baby shower party thingy. Want to come?'

Abby nodded happily. 'We can practice looking after the babies for the future,' she said.

Scorpius nodded smiling (but slightly disturbed by this thought) and then went in for another kiss.

_**Authors Note:**__** Sorry that was so short. Any feedback would be much appreciated.**_


	4. Chapter Four

_**Authors Note:**__** I apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I hope it doesn't happen again. Anyway, enjoy. **_

Chapter Four 

Three days later Albus had settled into a sort of routine. He would have a completely free morning which he would use to roam around Diagon Alley. The morning after had arrived at Daphne's he had gone down to Gigotte's and withdrawn all the money that he would need for the rest of summer and the following year at Hogwarts just in case his parents decided that they wanted to take 'parental responsibility' over his bank account and blocked him from getting anything out. After spending time doing nothing around Diagon Alley he'd go back to the pub and have lunch with Daphne before helping her set up for opening time, then he'd help serving drinks and flirt outrageously with costumers when he thought Daphne wasn't looking.

Today however would see a change in his routine. He was polishing a pint glass when Rose and Gemma started banging on the door.

'We're not open yet,' Daphne yelled from the store room. 'Bloody alcoholics – Albus dear tell them to go away.'

When there was no reply she stuck her head out the store room. 'What in Merlin's name are you doing under there?'

Albus was ducking underneath the counter. 'It's my cousin and my best friend. They're probably here to interrogate me and tell me how awful I am.'

Daphne rolled her eyes, sauntered towards the door and ignoring Albus's protests opened it.

'We're here to talk to Albus Potter,' came the sound of Gemma's voice. 'I don't care what he says, we're coming in.'

'Of course dearies,' Daphne said and opened the door wider. 'He's hiding under the counter.'

Albus cursed.

Before they could get to him themselves he stood up. 'Hey guys,' he said awkwardly.

Before anyone else could say anything Rose was yelling. 'WERE HAVE YOU BEEN? NO OWL? NOT EVEN MUGGLE MAIL? WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?'

'I'll be going then,' Daphne muttered and slid out the room.

'Rose I-'

'DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE? I WAS GOING OUT OF MY MIND. WAS I NOT GOING OUT OF MY MIND GEMMA?'

Gemma nodded vigorously obviously not wanting to cross Rose.

'I ASKED EVERYONE. YOUR PARENTS WOULDN'T TELL ME WERE YOU WERE. LILY WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING. JAMES WOULDN'T EVEN SPILL UNTIL I THREATENED HIM AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH JAMES SPILLS.'

'Rose I-'

'YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A VERY GOOD EXPLINATION YOUNG MAN OR-'

'My parents kicked me out.'

Everything went silent suddenly. Gemma's mouth dropped open and Rose gaped.

'Could you please repeat that,' Gemma said pulling herself together. 'We misheard you.'

Albus scratched the back of his neck. 'My parents kicked me out.'

It was silent for a couple more beats and then-

'OH MERLIN SHE'S PREGNANT ISN'T SHE?' Rose shrieked.

'Um… who?' Albus asked.

'Tracy Stephens,' Rose gasped. 'The girl you took to the end of O.W.L's party. You stupid idiot Albus Potter. How could you be so irresponsible? HOW?'

'I'm gay,' Albus said flatly.

Once again there was silence.

'Oh,' she said.

'You are such an idiot Rose,' Gemma said pushing her aside. 'I'll take it from here.'

Gemma ushered for him and Rose to sit down at a table. 'Okay so I get that you're gay. I've suspected it for a while what with your tight jeans and cutie pie looks, but sweetie, how exactly does that equate to you being kicked out of your home? I mean your parents are totally cool with the whole LGBT community thing. Everybody I know is, this is the twenty-first century I mean.'

Rose nodded in agreement. 'Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny would never do this to you because you're gay.'

'I-'

'His Mum, Dad, brother and sister found him having a threesome with two older guys and came to the correct conclusion that their son isn't as innocent as everyone thinks,' Daphne said coming back into the room.

Albus turned to give her a what-the-fuck-look and she shrugged. 'Sorry,' she said and held up a tea towel guiltily. 'I needed a cloth and thought I'd better just get your confession out there rather than it drag on. I'll be going now.'

She rushed out of the room and Albus turned to face his friends grimacing.

'So…' he said looking at his feet. 'That was basically what happened.'

Gemma let out a low whistle. 'Wow Al, didn't know you had it in you.'

'Don't encourage him,' Rose said cuffing her. She took Al's hands in her own. 'How long has this been going on Al?'

'Rose,' Al sighed trying to pull his hands away. 'I don't want to talk about this with you.'

'We'll you're going to,' she said. 'How long?'

Albus blushed and looked away. 'Since I was fourteen,' he muttered.

'What?' Rose said shocked. 'But Albus… why?'

He shrugged. 'Honestly, because it's fun.'

'Oh Albus,' Rose sighed and Gemma looked at him sadly. 'You can't let people use you… not - not like that.'

Albus looked at his lap. 'Mum called me a whore.'

Rose's eyes widened. 'She did what.'

'You heard me.'

Gemma looked angry. 'Why would they abandon you when it was clear you need their help?'

'I don't need help,' Albus snapped.

'Of course you do,' Gemma said. 'You're a sex addict.'

'I am not a sex addict,' Albus spluttered. 'That's crazy.'

'Oh yes you are,' Daphne said coming back into the room.

Albus turned to her. 'Oh yeah?'

'Do you think I don't notice?' Daphne retorted. 'The way you make eyes with the costumers? It doesn't matter how old they are you just do it. It's like you can't stop.'

Albus went even redder.

'I'm here to help,' Daphne said. 'And I think these two are as well. Let's not lie to each other. No more pretending or covering up anymore Albus.'

'That's what Mum said,' Albus muttered. 'She said I'd put on a front. I think she meant that I'd pretended to be smart and to love you all, but I never did. Everything that you guys saw before this was still me.'

'We know Al,' Rose said. 'And I think your Mum does too.'

'I really highly doubt that,' Al said.

'Oh really,' Rose threw an envelope down in front of him and Albus recognised the Hogwarts Seal. 'She told me to give you this when she found out James had told me where you were.'

Albus reached for it with trembling fingers because he knew what it was. He lifted the seal. It had already been opened. He unfolded the parchment inside.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T) _

_ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Arithmacy: O_

_Astronomy: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Herbology: O_

_History of Magic: O_

_Muggle Studies: O_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

'Aunt Ginny was trying really hard not to cry when she gave me it,' Rose said smiling sadly.

Albus nodded slightly trying to ignore the lump in his throat.

()

A couple of hours later, half a country away from where Albus Potter was, Scorpius Malfoy was lent up against a wall against just outside Malfoy Manor with Alexi Zabini, his best friend. They were sharing a bottle of fire whiskey and smoking. Scorpius thought Alexi was one of the only people who he could tell everything to. Sure his other friends were great but there was something different about Alexi. She was always very realistic with him.

'I dunno,' she said knocking back a swig of fire whiskey. 'He just got boring.'

Scorpius nodded and blew out a smoke ring. 'Life's too short for boring.'

They both watched as the smoke ring drifted upwards before the smoke dispersed and Alexi passed him the bottle.

'What about Abby,' she said and he sighed swirling the fire whiskey around the bottle. 'She still a nightmare?'

'Obviously.'

Alexi sighed. 'You know how I feel about it all.'

Scorpius nodded. 'There's no point in dumping her. The next one's just going to be the same.'

'Maybe not,' Alexi said. 'Maybe-'

'Drop it Alexi,' Scorpius said.

'Whatever,' she rolled her eyes and grabbed the fire whiskey from him slopping it everywhere. 'You are such a tool.'

Scorpius regarded her. 'What do you want me to do Alexi? I've got to keep up my rep.'

She gave him a look. 'No you don't. Whatever you do is cool Scorp. You could wear a dress to school and it would become the new fashion. You could fall in love with a hippogriff and it would become normal. You don't need a girlfriend. Let's face it, you run the goddam school.' And with that she raised the fire whiskey bottle like she was making a toast. 'Can I get an amen, Scorp?'

Scorpius nodded not bothering with modesty, because it was true, he was quite popular. 'But I still need to let people know I'm getting some and that's where Abby comes in to it.'

'There are better, less clingy people to get some from,' she said shaking her head.

'Like who?'

'I don't know,' she said exasperated. 'I'm not a dude, but I bet you anything there are some.'

'Scorpius, DINNER,' His mum yelled from the front of the manor.

'Mummy's calling,' Alexi sniggered.

'You think I can't hear that?' Scorpius snapped and flicked his cigarette butt away. 'See you later then.'

'Yeah,' she said taking a last drag of her own cigarette. 'Tomorrow right? Your Mums cousins' baby shower thingy? Your dreaded family event? You invited me.'

'Oh yeah,' Scorpius kicked some gravel around. 'Abby's coming.'

'Oh Merlin,' she cursed. 'Let a girl know huh?'

'SCORPIUS!'

'I'M COMING MUM.' He yelled and then turned back to Alexi. 'See you then.'

'Bye,' she turned to walk back to the summer house which was separate to the manor so she could floo away. Scorpius eyed the bottle still in her hand.

'You know that's mine,' he called after her.

'Was yours,' he heard her laughing.

'SCORPIUS! I KNOW ALEXI'S THERE. I CAN SEE THE SMOKE. SAY GOOD BYE AND COME AND HAVE SOME DINNER!'

_**Authors Note:**__** So in the next chapter Scorpius and Albus will meet. Well not meet because they go to the same school and stuff but yeah, first contact for this story. Also, just so you know. This story isn't all going to be set during the summer holidays. Just a couple more chapters.**_


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Albus really didn't want to be where he was. He felt like he was intruding. It was one thing for Daphne to let him stay, but to invite him to a family event? It felt weird.

'I could just stay and clean up,' he had said trying to get out of going to Daphne's cousin's baby shower thing.

'Nonsense,' Daphne had replied. 'There's no reason to be shy.'

So there Albus was hanging around awkwardly on the couch watching Daphne mingle with her family and coo over the new born triplets.

"Excuse me?" Albus left his thoughts and found himself face to face with a blond haired boy of about five or six. He had a distraught expression on his face. "H-have you seen my cousin? We were supposed to be playing hide and seek, but he forgot to try to find me."

'No, I haven't seen your cousin, but if you tell me what he looks like I can help you find him,' Albus offered.

The little kid shook his head. 'No, 's okay, I don' want to play with him anyway. He's mean and calls me names. I don' like those names, so you can call me Andy.'

Albus frowned. 'Do your parents know what he calls you?'

Andy shrugged. 'They really like him.'

Albus nodded understanding, he knew the signs of loneliness what with his parents being away so often and James being a prat. 'So do you have any other siblings?'

'What're siblings,' Andy sounded excited. 'Tell me, I like learning new words.'

'It's another word for brother or sister,' Albus said smiling. Andy reminded him of himself when he was younger. Hopefully he wouldn't end up like him.

Andy shook his head. 'It's just me, mummy and daddy. I have a dog though. He's called Bobby and he's my best friend. At least till I go to Hogywarts'

'Hogwarts,' Albus corrected.

'Hog-warts, Hogwarts,' Andy said and Albus grinned at him.

'Teach me more words,' Andy asked. 'My cousin thinks I'm weird because I like learning and reading but I just want to be clever.

'That's not weird,' Albus said. 'I like learning to.'

Andy looked at him in awe. 'Really? Teach me a new word.'

'Okay… Düsseldorf.'

Andy giggled. 'That sounds funny.'

Albus grinned. 'It does. Dusseldorf is a city in Germany.'

'Dooslydor,' Andy said. 'Doosdorf… Doosle-dorf, Düsseldorf.'

'Yeah,' Albus said. 'That was right.'

Andy looked ecstatic. 'I learned a new word. I'm going to tell my cousin.'

Andy grinned and ran off. Albus watched him grinning. Teaching him a new word had made him feel more than just a cheap little whore.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWENTY CARRAT WAS TOO EXPENSIVE?'

Albus, along with many other guests, jumped and turned around. A girl Albus thought he recognised was yelling at a blond guy who had his back to him.

'Are you kidding,' said a girl with dyed black hair, a studded leather jacket and combat boots. Albus definitely recognised her. She turned to the blond guy. 'Why do you put up with this?'

'Abby darling,' the blond guy said and Albus felt his heart speed up when he realised who it was. 'Isn't this a little-'

'I'm leaving,' Abby said. 'When you feel like being a better boyfriend, come and find me.'

She stormed out of the room and somewhere at the front of the house a door slammed. After a second the noise level in the room returned back to normal.

Albus hid his face from the Goth-like girl and the blond boy and focused on returning his heart rate to normal.

It was Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius _fucking_ Malfoy.

Of course it was. Albus had completely forgotten that Daphne Greengrass' sister had married Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy. The frankly gorgeous, insanely popular Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy.

If Albus had to pin it on anything, he would say it was Scorpius who made him gay.

()

'Are you aware that your girlfriend is bat-shit crazy,' Alexi said to Scorpius before cramming another hors d'vours into her mouth. 'Mm, 's nice,' she said between bites.

'_Scorpius!'_ His mother yelled from the kitchen.

Scorpius sighed and Alexi sniggered at him. 'Go on, Mummy's boy.'

'You know you should watch that,' Scorpius said as Alexi shoved another hors d'vours into her mouth. 'You're already getting a little tubby.'

Alexi raised a finger at him and he sidled into the kitchen. 'Yes mum.'

'Lose the tone,' she snapped. 'Your aunt want's these arranged onto different plates. I want it done by the time I get back.'

'Mum, aren't I meant to be a guest?' Scorpius protested.

His mother sighed. 'For once in your life, do what you're told.'

Then she stepped out of the room leaving Scorpius alone with ten million sandwiches to arrange on plates. He sighed. What was the point in having magic if you were just going to make your offspring, who couldn't legally do magic, do everything for you. He set about chopping sandwiches and dumping them on the plate not very carefully.

A couple of minutes later he became aware of someone behind him. He spun round. There was someone going through the fringe. He couldn't see who it was because they were behind the fridge door but the first thing that Scorpius thought about this person was that she had a nice arse. In fact, it was the nicest arse that Sirius had ever seen – even better than Abby's.

Scorpius unfortunately had the nasty habit of cheating on Abby a lot because in the honest truth, she wasn't the best in bed. When she _did_ want sex (which wasn't often) she was stiff and boring. It was all the same. She was still better than his right hand though.

Scorpius knew it was a serious flaw. Every single time he cheated he promised that this would be the last time. And then somebody knew turned up.

And that arse was just perfect.

'Hey,' he said in the sexiest voice he could muster. 'You need any help.'

The person with the nice assets turned around and Scorpius mentally kicked himself when he saw that it was a boy. A boy with brown floppy hair, green eyes, clear skin and an arse way to nice for it's own good.

Then he realised he knew the boy.

'Potter!' He exclaimed.

Potter sort of gave him a half smile. 'Hi,' he said awkwardly. 'Your aunt asked me to get some bottles out of the fridge.'

Scorpius frowned. His mood had started of bad what with Abby having a fit at him and it had by no means been improved now that he realised he had been checking out Albus Potter of all people.

Scorpius didn't know much about Albus Potter. He knew he was a Gryffindor and that he was smart. Always turned up for lessons early with his homework done perfectly and his robes perfectly pressed. Everyone expected him to be the future head boy. Hell, it would be ridiculous if he wasn't the future head boy.

'What the hell are you doing here,' Scorpius snapped.

Potter blushed. 'I err… I came with Daphne.'

Scorpius frowned. 'Why?'

Potter looked uncomfortable. He scratched the back of his neck and mumbled something Scorpius couldn't hear.

'What?' he snapped. 'You'll have to speak up. Not everyone has bionic-hearing.'

'I got kicked out,' He mumbled.

Scorpius blinked. Then he burst into laughter. 'That's hilarious,' he crowed. 'Perfect Potter got kicked out. What did you do? Only get ten O's and an E, huh?'

He stopped when he realised Potter looked crest fallen. 'No,' Potter murmured. 'No it was a bit worse than that.'

Suddenly Scorpius was hit by this crazy urge to comfort him. He mentally kicked himself again and pushed the urge out of his mind.

'What did you do then?' he said.

He watched as Albus busied himself with the fridge again. His eyes dropped back down to his arse which was just perfect. What the hell? He tore his eyes away.

'I don't know,' Potter was saying. Scorpius' gaze dropped back downwards, this time to Potters crotch. 'I just… I don't know.'

'Sorry, what?' Scorpius said snapping out of his daze.

'Nothing,' he said quickly and blushed and ran his hand through his hair.

'_He's too cute,'_ Scorpius found himself thinking. With a start he shook his head. Boys weren't cute. Not one bit.

'You don't know why you got kicked out, did you say?' Scorpius asked trying to keep his tone normal.

Potter shrugged and Scorpius found himself raking his eyes down his body, taking in every curvature and the way his tight jeans clung close to his arse and crotch and the way he was biting his lip nervously. Scorpius often found himself fanaticising over what he would like to do to girls but never a male. When he finally tore his eyes away from his body Albus was staring at him. Scorpius realised he had been caught.

It was silent for a few beats before Albus opened his mouth. 'You were checking me out,' he said softly.

Scorpius found himself hotly denying it. 'No!' he insisted. 'I was just… I wasn't.'

Potter was still looking at him with an odd expression that Scorpius couldn't quite identify.

'Really?' Potter breathed. 'Because you have a hard-on.'

Scorpius' breath caught in his throat. It was true he did have a hard on. He made a snap decision. At this point he didn't care if Potter was male or that they weren't entirely alone. He just wanted to ravish this sexy little minx.

He moved closer to Potter and smirked. 'Yeah,' he said. 'I do. Now what are you going to do about it.'

Potter looked up at him his eyes slightly hidden under his eyelashes. 'Well,' he said. 'I wouldn't mind terribly if you fucked me.'

Scorpius growled slightly and wrapped his arm around Potter's waist. The sexy little moan that Potter did when their hard-ons touched sent even more blood rushing to his cock.

'You made me hard,' Potter accused and leaned in to kiss Scorpius.

Scorpius hesitated though. 'We should find somewhere more private,' he said and pulled Albus by his hand upstairs and into one of the abundant spare bedrooms.

The door had hardly shut before Scorpius had Potter pinned against the wall. He trust his tongue into his mouth and desperately ground and bucked against him. Potter somehow wedged his hand in between their two bodies and cupped Scorpius' dick through his clothes. His eyes widened and he broke the kiss staring at Scorpius. 'It's so big…' he said and then dropped to his knees.

At that Scorpius smirked as Potter undid his jeans revealing his boxers. Potter softly wrapped his lip around the base of the bulge. His tongue ran over it playfully and moved up to the band before moving it down with his hands. Scorpius' hard cock fell out and Potter began licking up from the base of his cock to the tip tasting his pre-come. He moaned with pleasure and took in all in one, sucking hard.

Scorpius gasped. This was nothing like he'd felt before. Abby point blank refused to do anything like this and anyone else was just too inexperienced. Scorpius wondered where perfect little Potter had gotten his practice from. He was sucking his cock like he'd been born to do it.

'I want to fuck you,' Scorpius said and Potter came of his cock with a pop. Scorpius watched fascinated as a trail or pre-come ran down his lip.

Potter splayed himself out on the bed his perfect arse completely exposed, obedient, submissive. Scorpius almost came at the sight.

'You're gorgeous,' he said as he pushed a finger into Potter who let his eyes rocked back in his head and moaned. As Scorpius pushed more fingers in he became more and more vocal.

'Oh fuck,' he moaned. 'Please… I need your cock.'

Scorpius squared up to his entrance and started to push in. He went in easier than expected potter wasn't as tight as he'd thought (Scorpius was starting to think that this was a regular occurrence for Potter and there was a side to him that not everyone had seen) but when he started thrusting he realised that if he was any tighter he would have come straight away. When he struck a certain part of Potter with his cock his arse would clench suddenly. It took Scorpius every effort not to let go when that happened.

The way Potter looked at that moment, the way he moved against Scorpius, the way he sounded was the hottest thing that Scorpius had ever seen. He groaned and leaned forward, still pounding into him, and started sucking at his neck leaving marks as Potter let out little moans and writhed underneath him.

'Please… more,' Potter gasped raising his hips of the bed so Scorpius could hit just the right spot and clenched around Scorpius' cock even harder.

Scorpius moaned as he felt his balls tightening. 'I'm going to come,' he groaned as Potter let out little breathy pants. 'I can't hold back anymore.'

Potter meet his eyes. 'And I would never ask you to,' he whispered.

Then they were both coming together. 'Oh fuck,' Scorpius moaned as he spilled himself into Potter's arse and collapsed on top of him. He felt Potters own come running in between them.

It was only then that Scorpius realised that he had made a huge mistake. He looked down at Potter who was still breathing hard but staring up at him in a way that made him look completely innocent. Like he was still a virgin.

Scorpius bolted backwards as reality broke through. Grabbing his clothes he legged it out of the room and changed in the bathroom before legging it downstairs and flooing himself back to Malfoy Mansion, ignoring his mothers and Alexi's protests.

He had just had sex with a boy and enjoyed it more than he ever had with a girl.

_**Authors Note:**__** This took me AGES to write. It was bloody difficult to get right because I am awful at writing smut (don't worry though; I'll get better what with the amount that this story has in it). I haven't properly proof read because it takes me ages and I just want to get it up for you guys, so if anything is weird please do tell me. **_

_**Also I have a preview for people who review (I won't be back on until tomorrow evening so don't worry that I've diddled you if I don't send it straight away).  
**_

_**Carbon XX**_


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Albus supressed a curse as he was forced to swerve his luggage trolley around Gemma at a run after coming through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters.

'Ah, sorry Al,' Gemma said moving out of the way of the entrance before she caused any collisions. 'That was a ninja swerve though.'

Al shrugged. 'I've had practice, you do it every year,' he said perhaps a bit harsher than was needed.

Gemma had picked Albus up from Daphne's pub with the rest of their family earlier that morning. After saying goodbye to Daphne (which was somewhat tearful on her part) and being told that he was welcome at Christmas, Albus had gotten into Gemma's dads car and remembered that he was probably going to see his parents again on the platform. Since then he had been in a bad mood which was pretty uncommon for him. He was usually very calm and often went out of his way to keep people happy.

'Well aren't you in a mood,' Gemma said giving him a withering look before turning to her parents to say goodbye.

Albus's stomach twisted uncomfortably. He had resolved to be especially nice to Gemma and Rose after all the support that they had given him over the past week but the prospect of seeing his parents again was weighing on his mind.

There was also Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus had always imagined that sex with him would be amazing. He had imagined that it would be erotic and voluptuous and raw. And it was. It had been mind-blowing.

But it had also made him sad.

He had always thought that there would be more to Scorpius Malfoy, more than just that basic primal need for sex. But there wasn't; he was just like every other guy that Albus had let himself be fucked by.

That tiny glimmer of hope that Albus had had when he realised that Malfoy was checking him out had been dashed in seconds.

Yeah… Scorpius Malfoy was just like all the others.

'Sorry,' Gemma said breaking Albus out of his daze. 'I know you're stressed. '

'I just…'

'Worried about seeing them again?' Gemma said sympathetically.

'Yeah.'

'It's okay, Just be cool,' Gemma said encouragingly.

She and Albus pushed through the crowds of platform 9 and ¾. All around them was the 1st of September back to school atmosphere that Albus was so familiar with, except something was different this year. It was as though Albus didn't quite fit in anymore, like he was an outcast or something, like no one wanted him there. Albus pushed that thought out of his head. He was just being paranoid, no one but his family new that he had been kicked out, and no one but his parents and siblings new the precise circumstances that had led to that kicking out.

Across the station he spotted a red head. He tried to look away but couldn't help being curious. He looked over in what he thought was a subtle way. He wished he hadn't when he saw the scene before him. His family seemed to be going on without him. Rose was bickering with Hugo. Roxanne was laughing with Freddie. James and Louis were hollering and slapping each other on the back displaying their usual laddish behaviour. It was altogether a normal Potter-Weasley family scene – except maybe there was something different, something… frostier between James Lily and his parents.

But then it all changed. Louis nudged James who looked over at Albus and then suddenly everyone was looking him with different emotions that Albus couldn't identify. Was it curiosity? Distain? Then James turned his luggage trolley round, muttered some angry words to his parents and started over towards Albus. After a defiant look towards her parents, Lily did the same.

'Hey mate,' James said in a friendly voice when he got to Albus. 'I –'

Lily pushed him out the way. 'Al!' she said flinging herself at him. 'I missed you so much.'

'Whoa Lily,' Albus said as he stumbled back. 'It's been like, two weeks. There's no need to attack.'

Lily let go of him. She was crying.

'Lily!' Albus said in shock. 'There's no need to cry.'

'I just, I just missed you so much,' she brushed a tear out of her eye. 'I'm sorry, I'm being stupid. Let's, let's just get on the train before…'

She cut off with a look at her parents. Ginny looked close to tears and Harry had her arm around her.

James nodded. 'Let's go.'

They all made their way over to one of the train doors.

'Guess what Al?' James said as he lifted Lily's luggage onto the train.

'What?' Albus wondered.

'Louis got made Head Boy.'

Albus choked on air and tripped going into the carriage. 'Pardon? What did you say?'

'That was my reaction,' Lily said helping James lift her luggage onto the rack.

'Louis?' Gemma said to James. 'As in your cousin slash best friend Louis. The one that drinks and smokes and wears that stupid leather jacket. That Louis?'

James led them into a compartment. 'That's the one.'

Gemma and Albus exchanged a look of utter disbelief.

Albus shook his head. 'They couldn't have. No way.'

'I think McGonagall had a stroke,' Lily contributed.

'I think she fancies him,' James said.

Everyone mummed like that was a genuine possibility and then lapsed into an awkward silence while Albus pulled out his N.E.W.T level transfiguration book. James nudged Lily after a couple of seconds and she cleared her throat. Everyone turned to look at her.

'I think that everyone's avoiding the elephant in the room,' she said. 'Albus?'

Albus looked up blinking. 'What?'

Lily bit her lip. 'The elephant in the room.'

'What?' Albus said genuinely confused.

'The fact that you're a slut,' Gemma said rolling her eyes.

'Gemma!' Rose, James and Lily hissed. Albus suddenly felt the room heat up.

'Remember the verbal filter we talked about?' Rose said.

Gemma shrugged. 'I just think that it's stupid skirting round the subject.'

They all turned back to Albus. 'So…' James said awkwardly.

'So…' Albus echoed.

'Oi, younger Potter!' A rather loud somewhat arrogant voice said. The compartment door had burst open to reveal a very good looking blond. 'Heard you like it up the arse.'

Rose made a disgusted sound. 'Get in here, Louis,' she said dragging him by his robes into the compartment.

'Red!' Louis said enthusiastically to Rose. 'It's great to see you too.' He turned to Gemma who was sitting in the corner and winked. 'It's good to see you too, but in an entirely different way.'

Gemma blushed.

'What the hell do you think you're doing Louis, shouting that out in the middle of the corridor,' Rose said furiously.

'There's no one about,' Louis said.

A bunch of first years ran past the door.

Rose glared at him. 'You must have been dropped as a baby,' she hissed.

Louis pointed at his badge. 'I'm the head boy you know. I could take points for that.'

'How do you know about me?'

Everyone turned to look at Albus. James shrank into the corner of the compartment.

Albus turned to him. 'You told him didn't you?'

James opened and closed his mouth. 'I…'

Of all the people he could have chosen to tell. Louis Weasley? That asshole?

'You just can't keep your mouth shut can you James?' Albus yelled.

'Neither can you,' Louis said grinning at his euphemism.

SLAP.

Louis nursed the side of his face as Rose glared up at him.

'Out,' she said.

'No, I'll go,' Albus said and rushed out of the door before they could stop him.

He should have realised what had happened would get out. James wasn't someone you could trust with… well anything really. And now Louis knew…

Albus opened the door to one of the empty compartments and sunk into one of the seats with his head in his hands. It wasn't that Louis was prejudice or a homophobe. Louis was nothing like that and would take offence at anyone even suggesting it. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that Louis had a type of casual arrogance that came with being a Veela and as good looking as he was. He could get away with basically anything and he didn't understand the way others hid who they were and what they'd done.

Louis flirted. He cheated. He just shrugged it off.

He was very out there and expected everyone else to be as well.

Albus groaned. He had fucked up so badly.

'Albus?'

Albus looked up and almost had a heart attack.

'Tracy!' He said trying to keep the shock out of his voice.

A slightly plump but pretty (in a cute way) girl slid into the seat opposite him.

'I went to find you in your family's usual compartment but Rose said you'd gone somewhere,' she said smiling at him. 'How've you been?'

Albus swallowed. He had completely forgotten about Tracy.

Oh Merlin, he'd forgotten about his girlfriend of three months now.

He was such a dick. A lying cheating dick.

'I've been good,' he managed. 'It's been a bit of a hectic summer. How've you been?'

'Great,' she said. 'I went on holiday to Majorca with Mum, Dad and Stephen.'

Albus swallowed. Stephen was Tracy's older, much scarier brother.

'How is he?' He asked.

'He's good. He's going to Oxford to study Law next week,' she said.

The door slid open to reveal Rose. 'Albus we have a prefect meeting and we're going to be-'

She cut off for a second when she saw Tracy and she looked at Albus with disbelief. 'I'm sorry,' she said. 'Am I interrupting anything?'

'No it's okay Rose,' Tracy said smiling at her. 'I should go and find my friends anyway.'

She gave Albus a quick kiss on the cheek. 'Bye Al. See you later.'

When she was gone Rose rounded on him.

'You are unbelievable,' she snapped. 'I thought you weren't going out with her anymore!'

'I just…'

'You're cheating on her Potter, and you're gay.'

'What am I meant to do Rose?' He snapped back. 'I… I just don't know what to do with my life anymore.'

Rose gave him an indistinguishable look. 'Come on Al,' she said. 'Let's go listen to Louis being a dick at the prefect meeting.'

()

Scorpius was at the other end of the train sitting with a group of four other Slytherins. The first was Jeremy Goyle who was nothing like his father. Instead he was the smart one out of the group. Cody Rosier was the one with the especially mean streak and Aiden Mclaggen was the one who always came out with the sexual jokes. Alexi Zabini was the only girl of the group.

Right at that moment she was eyeing him.

'What the fucks up with you,' she asked and Scorpius jerked out of his day dream.

Fuck. It had been about Albus Potter.

'Nothing,' he said quickly.

'Aw does Ickle Scorpy want to talk about his feelings,' Cody teased. Jeremy and Aiden sniggered.

'Fuck of Rosier,' Scorpius snapped.

Alexi raised an eyebrow and Cody turned away smirking.

'You know what,' Scorpius said. 'Actually I do want something from the trolley. I'm going to go and find it again.'

'Yeah,' Alexisaid standing up. 'Yeah, so do I.'

Scorpius sighed. 'Fine.' So she was going to follow him.

When they were halfway down the corridor Alexipulled him into a compartment.

'Out,' she said to the first years who were occupying it and they all scuttled out of the door.

Then she turned to Scorpius. 'Okay, speak,' she said.

'There's nothing to say,' Scorpius muttered.

'That's insulting. I'm not thick,' Alexisaid. 'You're my best friend.'

Scorpius shook his head. 'Leave it Alexa.'

'Oh, so there is something wrong,' Alexisaid triumphantly.

'I asked you to leave it,' Scorpius snapped.

'And I'm not leaving it,' Alexisaid back.

'Why the fuck not,' he said raising his voice.

'Because I'm your best friend,' she yelled right back.

'Well if you're my best friend you'd fucking leave it!'

'Were the fuck did you get that from. That's not what best friends do!'

'Fine then! I fucked Potter.'

Scorpius immediately paled at what he had said.

Alexiwent quiet for a moment. 'What?' she whispered with wide eyes and shock in her voice.

Scorpius leant against the door and slid down it burying his head in his hands. 'I've fucked up so badly.'

Alexijoined him on the floor. 'Tell me you're not serious,' she said.

Scorpius just looked at her.

Alexistood up sharply and turned away from him. 'Scorpius…' she whispered. Then she turned back to him. 'That's sick.'

'What!' Scorpius looked up at her in shock. 'What do you mean?'

Alexilooked at him with disgust. 'I mean it's disgusting. I don't know how you even think I would be okay with that.'

Scorpius stood up shakily. 'Alexa, please,' he said. 'Just because… just because I did that, It doesn't mean that I am, you know… like that.'

'Of course it does!' Alexiyelled at him. 'That's exactly what it means.'

'No it's not!' Scorpius protested his heart rate increasing. 'I was just experimenting. It was all in the heat of the moment.'

'In the heat of the moment! Experimenting!' Alexiyelled. 'You paedophilic bastard.'

Scorpius blinked. Paedophilic. She thought it was paedophilic.

'It's not paedophilic,' he said.

'What?' Alexilooked at him in angrily. 'Of course it is.'

'Why?'

'Why?' Alexilooked outraged. 'She's massively underage.'

Scorpius frowned. 'She?'

'Lily fucking Potter!' Alexisnapped.

'Lily Potter…' Scorpius burst out laughing in relief.

'It's not fucking funny.'

'I don't mean Lily Potter.'

'What?' Alexisaid. 'What other Potters are there?'

She considered this for a second and then looked at Scorpius sharply her eyes widening. 'Oh.'

'Yeah…' Scorpius muttered sinking into a seat.

Alexistood very still for a moment and then sat down next to him

She took his hand and held it in her lap. 'Which one?' she asked quietly.

'Albus.'

She nodded as if in agreement. 'He's cute.'

Scorpius shrugged. 'Don't expect it to become a real thing.'

'What? You don't want it to be?' Alexiasked.

'No!' Scorpius was surprised at the strength of his denial. Did he like Albus that much? 'No it's not me. It's him. It's… I think he gets around.'

'Potter?' Alexisaid in surprise. 'He doesn't seem the type.'

Scorpius shrugged. 'He came onto me and seemed very good at what he was doing.'

Alexismirked. 'Was it fun.'

'Shut up Alexa,' Scorpius said grinning slightly.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes as Scorpius stroked her hair and she lent on his shoulder.

'Are you gay, Scorpius?' Alexiasked quietly.

Scorpius considered this for a moment. The way Albus had made him feel was nothing compared to Abby and the other girls he had been with. He'd never been in love with any of them either. He'd simply found them nice to look at.

Then he frowned. No… that wasn't right was it? He'd always picked the girls that everyone else had found attractive… not him. But saying that he'd never found any guys attractive, apart from Potter.

'I don't know,' he concluded.

'That doesn't matter,' Alexisaid hugging him. 'You don't have to label yourself as anything yet. Or ever really. Just do what feels right.'

()

Rose was still frosty with Albus when they got off the train and into a carriage. Unfortunately she had gotten Gemma on her side.

'It's just not right Al,' Gemma said. 'When this all comes out she's going to be so upset. She's already under confident as it is.'

'This isn't going to come out,' Albus said. 'She isn't going to find out.'

Rose spluttered with fury. 'You're gay. Do you seriously expect to spend the rest of your life with a girl.'

'I just want to be normal,' Albus snapped.

'There's nothing not normal about being gay,' Rose snapped back.

The carriage stopped. 'Can we drop it Rose,' Albus said getting out. 'Just for tonight.'

'Fine,' Rose said. 'We'll talk about it some other time. But I hope you know that your life is a spider web of lies and deceit and one day it's all going to all come tumbling down at once.'

'Yeah,' Albus muttered so she couldn't hear. 'I know.'

They climbed up the steps to the castle.

'You're turning into that blond bimbo Veela cousin of yours,' Gemma muttered.

'At least Louis open about who he is,' Rose snapped and then she looked away. 'Come on you two, the sorting's about to begin.'

The sorting was uneventful apart from the fact that there were a lot more Hufflepuff's than usual that year. It was what happened after the sorting that was more eventful.

'We have a new defence against the dark arts teacher this year, after the… incident last year,' Professor McGonagall announced to the school looking sharply at Albus's fourth year cousin Hugo Weasley who had caused so much trouble that Professor Spears had quit. 'Could you all please welcome Professor Theodore Nott to Hogwarts.'

As everyone in the hall clapped all Albus could think about was how gorgeous the new professor was.

_**Authors Note:**__** I'm sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy with school work and ahem watching game of thrones ahem. I'll try and update next week end for you all **____** Just so you know, Tracy isn't a totally new, random invention. She's been alluded to before (just thought I'd mention it because I hate it when people just randomly add new important characters from seemingly nowhere).**_

_**Any feedback would be wonderful. I'm serious, reviews are like gold dust to me.**_

_**Carbon xx**_


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Authors Note:**__** I'm back. I haven't updated in ages, but exams finished yesterday and I'm free! I'm really, really sorry that I took like, six months to update again but I do hope you enjoy the chapter **___

Chapter Seven

'What are you taking Al,' Rose asked the next morning at breakfast. Professor Longbottom had just finished handing out subject forms to the new sixth years and Rose was staring hard at her own.

'Oh you know Albus,' Gemma said. 'He's taking everything.'

'That's not administratively possible,' Albus said. 'The most you can take is seven.'

'And your seven are?' Gemma prompted pointing a piece of toast at him.

'Transfiguration, charms, herbology, potions, DADA, history of magic and ancient ruins,' Albus said.

'Whoa, that sounds like a big load Al,' James said as he and Louis passed by.

'I'm sure he can take it,' Louis smirked. 'He's had practice.'

Everyone aimed shocked looks at Louis apart from Albus who looked down.

'Shut up dickhead,' Rose snapped.

Louis smirked again. 'Bye Red,' he winked at Gemma and went to the other end of the table where the rest of his friends were.

'Just ignore him Al,' James said. 'He can be a dick sometimes but his heart's in the right place.'

'Oh I'm sure,' Gemma yelled at James as he retreated, following Louis.

They all lapsed into silence until a lone figure swept past the Gryffindor table. Albus looked up. It was Professor Nott.

'He is so hot,' Gemma said looking at him with longing.

'Are you kidding,' Rose said as she finished her subject form. 'He's old enough to be your dad. Heck, he's the same age as your dad.'

'I know but,' Gemma trailed off for a second and then turned to Albus. 'Back me up Albus.'

'What?' he said surprised.

'We can talk to you about boys now, you're gay.' Gemma said grinning widely.

'You talked to me about boys anyway,' Albus retorted.

Gemma chose to ignore him. 'Now, what do you think of Professor Nott.'

'Um, he's alright,' Albus said carefully knowing that he was a lot more than alright. He was bloody gorgeous.

'Thank you,' Gemma said like Albus' word was final. 'See Rose?'

Before Rose could make a decent retort Professor Longbottom came up to them and asked for their forms. He tapped Rose and Albus' forms, transforming them into timetables without any qualms but he frowned when he looked at Gemma's.'

'Miss Thomas,' he said. 'Your form says you want to do DADA.'

'It sure does,' Gemma said grinning.

'I was always under the impression that you had formed a strong dislike for that subject after the, ahem, incident in your first year,' Professor Longbottom said frowning.

Gemma faked disbelief. 'You thought that Professor? That's a ridiculous suggestion. I've always been an avid lover of DADA.'

Professor Longbottom frowned. 'This doesn't have anything to do with Professor Nott does it Miss Thomas.'

Gemma shook her head. 'I'm shocked that you would even suggest that,' she said. 'I'm just not that sort of girl.'

Professor Longbottom sighed. 'If you say so.'

When he handed her the timetable and left she grinned widely. 'We have DADA first.'

'Yes, but it's with the Slytherins,' Rose said pointing to the 'S' which was written in the same block as the subject.

Gemma pushed her hand away. 'Don't kill the mood.'

'Albus!' All three of them looked up and Albus cringed internally. Tracy. 'Let's see your timetable.'

'Hey,' he said to her and kissed her cheek as she sat down next to him. He handed her his timetable and started comparing it to her own.

She looked crest fallen as she read it. 'We only have potions together,' she said.

'Oh,' Albus said trying to make his face look suitably disappointed. 'That sucks.'

Tracy shrugged. 'We see each other a lot anyway. Plus there's Hogsmead this Wednesday,' she said smiling. 'Want to go?'

'Course,' Albus said grinning. 'It's a date.'

'Tracy,' one of her friends called. 'Let's go.'

'See you at lunch Al,' she said.

He leaned up and kissed her briefly on the lips. 'See you later.'

Rose and Gemma waited for Tracy to leave the great hall before they turned on him with disappointed looks.

'Can't you just tell her you're gay?' Gemma said as they got up to leave.

'Shush,' Albus said looking around to check that no one had heard.

'Oh come on Al,' Gemma said. 'This is the twenties. No one gives a flying hippogriff anymore about who you like.'

Rose nodded agreeing with her. 'They even legalised human centaur marriage during the summer. That's progress.'

'This isn't about acceptance, it's about upsetting Tracy,' Albus said as they made their way up the steps to second floor where the DADA classroom. 'I do care about her a bit you know.'

'Lots of gay guys have straight relationships. It's just a mistake.' Gemma said. 'Like Black Davies in the year above. One minute he's all over Florence and the next thing you know he's sucking someone's co-'

'Gemma!' Rose snapped.

'What?' She asked. 'What would you like me to call it? You're such a prude Rose.'

'It's just such a vulgar word,' Rose said sniffing. 'It's just not necessary.'

Gemma sighed. 'The point still stands. One minute Blake's straight, next thing he likes –'

'Don't say it!' Rose cried.

'-parts of the male anatomy, and Florence didn't seem to care one bit. In fact isn't he now like, her gay best friend?' Gemma finished rolling her eyes.

Albus thought it would be a bad time to mention some of the things that he himself had let Blake Davies do to him.

()

Alexi was standing outside the DADA classroom with Cody, Jeremy, Aiden and Scorpius listening to Aiden complain about how he didn't get quidditch captain.

'It's a total joke,' he was saying. 'I'm so much better than that bitch Patel-Finnegan.'

'I don't know mate,' Alexi said smirking. 'She's pretty good. They say she's going to make the national leagues.'

'Bullshit,' Aiden shot back. 'No way is she going to make any decent team.'

Alexi was just about to make a smart comment back when Potter Weasley and Thomas came round the corner.

She smirked inwardly as she felt Scorpius stand a little straighter. She'd never seen him take an interest in anyone like that, to the point where she had suspected that he was asexual. Of course that all changed now.

Potter's eyes briefly slid over Scorpius but when he, Weasley and Thomas stopped outside the classroom but then he turned around and started talking to the two girls. Alexi frowned at this. She had expected more from him but he had almost seemed... disinterested in Scorpius.

A couple of minutes later the rest of the class arrived and a couple of minutes after that the door swept open to reveal Professor Nott.

'In,' he hissed. 'Sit down quickly and quietly.'

Alexi sighed. So this is how it was going to be. However hot he was Nott was just one more asshole teacher in this establishment.

After staring down some stupid Griffindor girl who wanted the back row Alexi, Scorpius, Cody, Aiden and Jeremy sat down. All of them but Aiden took their stuff out. Aiden leaned back in his chair and started doing what he had done in lessons for five years now – absolutely nothing. Alexi sighed, his funeral when results day came.

'Now,' Professor Nott said at the front of the class. 'I hate this as much as you do. As it so happens I do not want to be here. At all. I hate children. I hate teaching. I hate this subject and I sure as hell hate you all.'

Nott let what he had just said settle over the class and smirked at the shocked expression.

'From now on lessons are going to go like this,' he announced. 'At the beginning of the lesson all you munchkins are going to come in silently, sit down silently, then read silently for the first part of the lesson then when you're done you can practice the spells you've learned as quietly as possible.'

The room was silent for a second, and then Rose Weasley spoke up. Alexi sighed. She was such a goody two shoes.

'But sir,' she said. 'How are we going to learn anything?'

Nott sighed. 'You'll read then you'll practice. I trust you know how to read girl?'

'Yes but-'

'Then I see no problem,' Nott said with finality. Alexi smirked as Weasley looked down blushing.

'Now start reading,' he said and went to sit at the teacher's desk where he put his feet up.

'Where do we start,' Weasley asked.

'Oh, I don't know,' He said sarcastically. 'Chapter one maybe?'

Weasley was silent for the rest of the hour.

About a quarter of the way through the lesson Alexi realised that Scorpius wasn't reading. Instead he was staring at something. Alexi looked in the direction of Scorpius' gaze. He was staring at Potter. Then she frowned as she realised who Potter was staring at. Professor Nott. She watched as Professor Nott looked up suddenly from his desk to see Potter looking at him. Instead of being embarrassed Potter liked his lips in a somewhat seductive way before looking back down at his work and smirking. Nott looked perplexed for a moment, but seemed to shrug it off and go back to whatever he was doing.

Alexi felt a flash of anger at that moment and could only think one thing: what a slut.

She heard a snap from beside her. Scorpius had snapped his quill from holding it too tight. He had obviously seen the whole exchange.

Alexi wondered if Potter knew the effect he had had on Scorpius and whether he cared. It didn't seem like he did though. It seemed like to Potter, Malfoy was just a used toy that he didn't want. A toy that he had grown out of.

It seemed like to Potter, Malfoy was just another person he'd conquered.

()

That night Scorpius dreamed of Albus Potter. Albus Potter on his knees in front of him. Albus Potter slowly pulling the zip on his trousers down. Albus Potter running his tongue up the underside of his cock right to the head before swallowing it whole. Albus Potter naked in his lap, bouncing up and down on his dick. Albus Potter making an 'O' shape with his lips as he came harder than he ever had before into Scorpius' hand.

When he woke up Scorpius was rock hard and about to come. His hips involuntarily bucked against his mattress – that was all the contact his cock needed. The next thing he knew he was coming shamefully in his pyjama bottoms and biting his lip to supress what would have been a loud moan.

When his cock had stopped twitching Scorpius threw his legs out of bed and buried his head in his hands. Things had gotten complicated very quickly.

_**Authors Note:**__** Thanks for reviewing. Any feedback would be most welcome **___

_**Carbon x**_


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

It was Sunday and Albus was walking hand in hand with Tracy down the main street in Hogsmead. The September air was cold so Tracy was wrapped in a red knee length coat which didn't do much for her figure and made her look like an overweight elf – a very cute overweigh elf. From a distance they looked like a perfectly happy couple who could look forward to spending years together but one look into Albus' mind would tell anyone otherwise.

_Just tell her,_ Albus told himself. _Just tell her you're gay and have done with it._

But how would that make her feel? Tracy was under confidant as it was. She didn't need to be told that.

_Better now than later. Imagine how she would feel if-_

'Ooo,' Tracy said stopping suddenly outside the stationary shop window. 'That's a nice quill.'

Albus peered into the window to see what she was looking at.

'Don't you already have one?' He asked looking down at her fondly.

'You can never have enough quills,' Tracy said opening the door and dragging him inside.

'What is it with girls and stationary,' Albus wondered out loud as Tracy started searching the quill stand.

'Look who it is,' said a voice from behind them. 'Potter and Stephens.'

Both Tracy and Albus turned around. It was Alexi Zabini speaking. Albus' breath hitched in his throat. Scorpius was standing right next to her and he was obviously trying to keep his face passive. Albus was surprised at his reaction to Scorpius. Although the blond Slytherin was still nice to look at, he didn't hold the same allure to Albus that he used to. Albus wondered if that was just because he had had sex with Scorpius and that he was no longer unattainable, but something told him that it was more to do with something bigger and better coming along. Professor Nott. Albus realised that that was ridiculous. He was a teacher for god's sake.

_But still…_

'Well don't you two look cosy and cute,' Alexi was saying, while Scorpius just looked uncomfortable.

'I-,' Tracy frowned. 'I don't think I've ever spoken to you before.'

'I've never really had any reason to,' Alexi said smiling widely at Tracy. 'But seeing as Scorpius and Albus did some _bonding_ over the holidays I thought we should too.'

Albus froze. She wasn't going to-

'Alexi!' Scorpius snapped.

'You've been talking to Scorpius over the holiday?' Tracy said looking at Albus.

Albus flushed. 'Yeah, err; our Dads were working together so we saw each other a bit.'

'I just think it's really good for house unity and all don't you Tracy,' Alexi said.

'Oh, yeah,' Tracy said, then she smiled. 'I actually wrote a piece in the school newspaper about the need for more house unity last year. If you guys were friends, I think it would be great for the school community.'

'Anyway,' Scorpius interrupted. He grabbed Alexi's wrist. 'We really have to go.'

'Oh wait,' Alexi said. She looked Albus straight in the eye and smirked. 'You have a little stubble there. Are you growing a beard?'

Albus' insides went cold.

'Albus doesn't have stubble,' Tracy said looking up at him frowning slightly.

'Of course,' Alexi said. 'It must have been a trick of the light. It's good you're not growing a beard Albus. Most people aren't suited to them and only do it to hide something. With you I would imagine that you could see exactly what you're trying to hide.'

Then she lowered her voice to the volume that only Scorpius and Albus could hear. 'Slut,' she hissed.

'Right,' Scorpius yanked her wrist. 'Let's go.'

After a pleasant smile at Tracy which was returned, Alexi followed Scorpius out the door.

'That was strange,' Tracy said.

'You're telling me,' Albus muttered.

Tracy went back to searching through the quills. 'I didn't know that you saw Scorpius over the summer.'

Albus had a brief flash back to his lips being around Scorpius' cock and being fucked into the bed by him.

'It just sought of happened,' he said.

'Is he awful?' Tracy said selecting a blue quill.

'What do you mean?' Albus asked.

'Well, I heard he cheated on his girlfriend one time,' Tracy said leading Albus over to the queue for the tills. 'I mean, I can't imagine anyone who would do that being any sort of decent human being.'

'I guess,' Albus said quietly.

'I'm so lucky to have you,' Tracy said. 'You're nothing like him. You're all a girl could ever want. I love you, you know.'

The guilt made Albus feel physically sick.

He pressed a light innocent kiss briefly on her lips and he felt her swoon against him.

'I love you more.'

()

Aiden Finch-Fletchley, an older seventh year, crashed his lips against Al's as he pushed him against the wall of the cupboard. He'd grabbed Al literally thirty seconds after he'd gotten back from Hogsmead with Tracy and dragged him into the broom closet without stopping to ask for Albus' opinion on the matter. Not that Albus minded; sex was sex even when it was completely unplanned.

'I didn't know you still wanted to do this,' Albus purred as Aiden attacked his neck. Albus moaned as he felt him suck at a particularly sensitive spot. He would have marks there when he was done. 'Don't you have a boyfriend now?'

'Don't you have a girlfriend?' Aiden said gruffly

'Touché,' Albus muttered as he sank to his knees.

'Besides, Jace is a virgin,' Aiden said running his hands through Albus' as he undid his belt. 'I don't want to push him into anything.'

Albus smirked to himself as he released Aiden's cock from its fabric prison. How little Aiden knew. Jace certainly wasn't a virgin. He had fucked Albus just last night. That was one of the things about being the schools closet slut. Lots of people fucked him but quite often they were in the dark about who else he'd been sleeping with.

'Fucking get on with it,' Aiden said gripping the back of Albus' head and guiding it closer to his cock.

Aiden was big, perhaps too big for most people to get fully in their mouth, but not Albus. He had had practice and swallows Aiden's cock expertly.

Aiden lets out a gasp. 'Yess,' he hisses.

From past experience Albus knew that Aiden wouldn't last that long so he bobbed up and down at a leisurely rhythm flicking his tongue over the head or his cock every now and then.

'You're suck an eager cock slut,' Aiden gasped.

Albus hummed in pleasure as the words went straight to his dick and he sucked harder, caressing Aiden's balls at the same time. A couple of seconds later he felt them tightening and he pulled back before Aiden came and his chance at being fucked against the wall disappeared.

'Fuck me,' he begged looking up at Aiden. 'I want to feel you inside of me.'

'God, you're like a bitch in heat,' Aiden pulled Albus up and pushed him against the wall shoving his hands down Al's trousers and gripping his cock. 'I'm going to fuck you so hard, you whore, that-'

'What is going on in here?'

Both Albus and Aiden whipped around to face the door to the cupboard which had been thrown open.

'Professor Nott,' Aiden gasped. He awkwardly let go of Albus's hard cock and pulled his hand out of his trousers.

Albus' eyes widened. Professor Nott was glaring at him suspiciously.

'Well,' said not. 'It's pretty clear what's going on in here.'

Albus blushed, not really knowing what to say.

'Detention both of you. Come to my office tomorrow at nine,' he said. 'Now I suggest you both go back to your separate classrooms before I take this matter to one of my colleagues.'

()

'Do you want to talk about it,' Scorpius asked. Alexi had spent the last half an hour sitting in an arm chair by the fire looking ready to kill someone. 'About what happened in Hogsmead I mean.'

'No,' she snapped at him.

Scorpius shut the book that he had been reading. 'Look, he said. I appreciate you defending my honour and all, but I can deal with the repercussions of a one night stand myself.'

'But he's such a fucking slut,' Alexi hissed.

'I thought we already established this?'

'I mean he practically takes your gay virginity and then he just drops you?' Alexi looked disgusted. 'You know what they say, when you break you buy.'

'He didn't take my-'

'Oh, and don't get me started on the way he's been making eyes with Nott,' Alexi said shrilly. 'He's older than his fucking father!'

'Alexi-'

'And all the while he has this good guy image going on,' she said. 'You know what I mean. The sweet, innocent, no sex before marriage, date the fat chick because I'm not shallow kind of image. I wish people knew what he was really like.'

'Don't,' Scorpius warned.

'Don't what?' Alexi looked curiously at Scorpius.

'Don't out him.'

'As what,' she smirked. 'As gay or as a slut.'

'Both,' Scorpius said. He looked uncomfortable. 'The media would have a field day if you did that. He's got enough problems as it is. His parents chucked him out you know.'

'Well good. That serves him right. I hope he-' Then Alexi gasped.

'What?' Scorpius said.

'You're defending him.'

Scorpius shifted in his seat and looked away from Alexi. The green curtains on the windows facing into the lake suddenly became really interesting. 'So,' he said.

'You're developing feelings for him,' Alexi said softly.

'What? No,' Scorpius said. 'I just find him slightly attractive.'

'Scorpius,' Alexi sounded sad.

'Look, it's nothing,' he said.

'Whatever you do, don't fall in love with him,' Alexi said. 'He's trouble.'

'I won't,' Scorpius said. 'I promise.'

_**Authors Note:**__** Sorry I took so long to upload. Now that I'm getting back into the swing of things I should start uploading more frequently. Also, I apologise for the blow job scene. I'm very poor at writing smut so it didn't turn out as well as I expected.**_

_**If you have any comments please do review **____** xx **_


End file.
